Stay By My Side
by lazura234
Summary: femTsuna WARNING! Summary: It's Valentine's Day, Tsuna has made chocolates for everybody including a particular perfect. 18fem27 one-shot fanfic. Yeah its an early valentine's day story.


**Lazura: Okay Hibari you have your one-shot now, so don't bite me to death. *backs away slowly***

**Hibari: Hn. *heads out of the studio room with a smirk on his face.***

**Lazura: *sighs* I don't own KHR at all.**

**Christie: *barges into the studio room* WHY ARE YOU USING MY HUSBANDO IN YOUR STORY!*takes out daggers and mallet with her dark aura***

**Lazura: ARGH! CHRISTIE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY HE IS NOT YOUR HUSBANDO!**

**Angelique: *argument continues* Since my Authoress is busy, I will start the story.**

* * *

**Hibari's POV:**

_Sawada Tsuna is always crowding with her pack of herbivores, but why does my heart ache at the site of seeing her with other guys? _

"Hn." He notices that the herbivore(Tsuna) is staring up at him, but she tries to hide her face from him.

_Now that I think about it what day is it today?_

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

***Earlier***

_Ahh~! I'm so nervous I made chocolates for everybody, since today is Valentine's Day. I'm just happy that I learned how to make chocolates from my mom rather than Bianchi. _

On the table there were 15 nicely wrapped bags and one medium sized box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it.

Then all of sudden Reborn walks in and resopnds, "Ah, today Valentine's Day right?"

"Yeah!" Tsuna replies

Reborn suddenly smirks.

_Reborn what are you thinking about?_

Tsuna glares at Reborn, but he continues to smirk.

_Now I'm worried._

***Now***

_I have already given all of the bags of chocolates to everybody except the box. *gulp* This will be tough._

Tsuna is now standing behind the door of the rooftop. _Ok I can do this, I can do this...wait I can't do this! _

Then Reborn in a cupid outfit hits Tsuna with a green mallet and says, "Just do it already Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna hits the door and the door opens to reveal Hibari Kyoya.

He catches Tsuna stares at her and replies, "What are you doing, Sawada Tsuna."

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

Hibari was resting at the rooftop as usual, but all of sudden Reborn hang-glides right next to where Hibari is sleeping.

"Infant."

"Hibari, I have something to tell you."

Reborn whispers something to Hibari.

"Wao."

*sounds from behind the door are heard*

_Ah, the Herbivore is here._

He heads over to the door, but is stopped by Reborn, "Wait Hibari. I'll get Dame-Tsuna"

*few seconds later*

The door swings open to reveal Tsuna, falling down.

Hibari catches her from falling down.

"What are you doing, Sawada Tsuna." Hibari stares down at her eyes.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna hastily responds and backs away from Hibari

Hibari narrows his eyes and notices that Tsuna is holding something behind her back.

"What's behind your back herbivore?"

"U-uhhh...Nothing!" Tsuna replies with a smile

"Hn." Hibari smirks as he gets closer to Tsuna.

Now Hibari hugs her, making Tsuna blush and freezes, but ends up getting the box she was holding behind her.

"I'm confiscating this herbivore." begins to walk away

Tsuna then gasps and responds, "Wait! Hibari-san thats!"

"Mine."

"Eh? Wait how do you know that?"

"Infant told me."

'REBORN!'

"You called?" Reborn (still wearing the cupid outfit)

"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM!"

"Dame-Tsuna you will never be able to seduce anybody in the mafia world if you keep acting like this so go."

Rebron hits Tsuna with a green fan, and Tsuna ends up falling towards Hibari.

Hibari catches her again and says, "Your punishment for not being in class is to stay by my side for the rest of the day."

"What?" answers a frozen Tsuna staring back at Hibari.

"Herbivore, just stay by side."

Tsuna ends up blushing furiously and gets back up saying, "I-I have to got to class now bye!"

Tsuna tries to run, but Hibari grabs her hand and states with a glare, "Herbivore, what did I just say?"

"HII!"

* * *

**Tsuna's POV **

Tsuna is sitting down with Hibari sleeping on her lap.

_Uh...so he meant by watching him sleep._

Soon Hibird comes down flying singing the school's theme and rests on top of Tsuna's long brown hair.

"Ah Hibird, I also have chocolates for you."

She holds out a small chocolate thats in the shape of a heart and gives it to Hibird.

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

*school's over*

Hibari wakes up to see that Tsuna had fallen asleep. He gentley holds her face, leans in, and kisses her gentley.

Now this woke Tsuna up looking like a deer with headlights at Hibari.

Hibari just smirks at her.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

*ten years later*

"What do you need Hibari-san?" a woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, wore a white blouse covered by a black vest with a black skirt that reaches to her knees and black high-heeled shoes walks in the room.

"Herbivore, didn't I tell you to call me Kyoya now." stated a man with short black hair , sharp grey-bluish eyes, wore a purple dress shirt with black pants and black shoes.

"Eh?"

"-sigh- Come here herbivore."

The woman walks closer to Kyoya, and Kyoya tosses a box to her.

Puzzled by what she just caught, she opens the box and finds an engagement ring in it.

The woman then quickly hugs Kyoya with a smile on her face replies, "Of course!"

_Just stay by my side Sawada Tsuna._

* * *

**Lazura: -huffs- I TOLD YOU HIBARI IS NOT YOUR HUSBANDO!**

**Christie: NO HE IS! *throws daggers aimed at Tsuna***

**(female)Tsuna: HIIII!**

**Hibari: *deflects the daggers aimed at Tsuna* Herbivore.**

**Christie: AHHH! MY LOVE! PLEASE SAY THAT YOU ARE MY HUSBAND.**

**Hibari: No. *drags (female)Tsuna with him out the door***

**Christie: NOOOOOO! *throws a mallet towards Hibari***

**Hibari: Roll. *Roll uses its spikes to deflects the mallet making it fall down to the ground***

**Christie: *pink death aura* IM GOING TO GET YOU FOR SURE TSUNA! **

**Lazura: *sending I'm sorry messages to 1827 fans* HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT HIBARI IS NOT YOUR HUSBAND!**

**Angelique: *stares at the argument taking place then turns to the readers* Please Review. :D **


End file.
